


Get Out Alive

by 4eyeswordsmith



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyeswordsmith/pseuds/4eyeswordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of "Naka-Choko", Frederick Chilton is in the hospital recovering from being shot and learns Freddie Lounds has gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tranimation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranimation/gifts).



Dr. Frederick Chilton looked up at the television set mounted on the wall across from his hospital bed. Normally, the nurses turned it off at this hour after seeing he’d been properly medicated for the night.  And tonight, he sorely wished they had.  
  
 _“Investigative journalist Fredricka “Freddie” Lounds has been reported missing,”_  the news reporter’s expression was stoic, but Chilton was sure many of Freddie’s fellow journalists were not exactly scrambling to find her. _“FBI Special Agent Jack Crawford reported receiving a phone call from Miss Lounds 6 miles from Wolf Trap, Virigina…”  
  
_ Frederick felt his blood turn cold. Wolf Trap, Virgina—Will Graham’s domain. Chilton wanted to rip out the wires from his jaw and scream. He may not be the Chesapeake Ripper, but if anything had happened to Freddie, he  _would_ commit murder. The staff at the asylum had openly questioned what Lounds had seen in Chilton and, on the other end of the spectrum, wondered what exactly Chilton had done to deserve her. He had done nothing, but she had literally seen him at his weakest during the incident with Abel Gideon and had been the only one to check up on him on his recovery. They’d gotten close—too close, really. They both knew just how much danger they were in, but the emotions involved caused them both to brave it.  Frederick recalled waking up in the hospital for the first time after having been shot by Miriam Lass, the world a blur from the anesthetic and the painkillers.  The first thing Chilton saw as his vision cleared was the copper hue of Freddie’s hair.  She’d fallen asleep in a chair at his bedside, using one of his jackets as a blanket.  It wasn’t until later he noticed she’d been wearing the engagement ring he’d had hidden in the pocket of the same coat. So much for his big proposal plans…  
  
“Hello, Frederick.”  
  
Chilton was shaken from his thoughts at the voice. Will Graham stood in the doorway, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. The injured psychiatrist shot him a glare and growled.  
  
“You should know better than to trust the media, doctor,” Will went on.  He stepped aside and gestured to the hallway. A slender woman with short dark hair stepped in and instantly went to Chilton’s bedside.  Chilton looked the woman over quizzically.  It wasn’t until he noticed the diamond ring on her finger that he realized who she was.  
  
 _“Feedicka!”_ wired jaw be damned, he needed to say her name again.  
  
Freddie Lounds shushed him and nuzzled his hand against her cheek.  She sighed as Chilton ran a hand through her hair, giving her a questioning look. Will could easily read the expression on the psychiatrist’s face.  
  
 _What did you do?!_  
  
“I know…it’s different, isn’t it? Don’t worry. The color will fade and my hair won’t stay short forever,” Freddie said with a small smile. She gently cupped Chilton’s face with her hands and kissed him.  “I can’t stay. Once you’re strong enough, Will said he’d bring you to me.”  
  
Frederick felt a mix of heartbreak and confusion flood through him.  She was leaving him?  
  
“Jack Crawford’s insistence is that Freddie go under witness protection,” Will replied. “I’m not at liberty to divulge where, to either of you.  But, I’ll do what I can to see that you both meet up again.”  
  
Chilton held on to her as Freddie made to pull away.  Lounds shushed and kissed him again, petting his hair.  
  
“I’ll see you soon, Frederick. I promise.”  
  
Will escorted her out of the room, avoiding the pained look on Chilton’s face.  He knew this would be a good motivation for Frederick to heal.  Maybe he’d bring Winston by to cheer him up. There had been studies about dogs comforting those in pain in hospitals. As much as he disliked Chilton, he did owe him.  The administrator was the only person aside from Freddie who believed him about Hannibal Lecter and lived.  He wished the two of them nothing but the best.  
  
 _ **One year later, following the incarceration of Dr. Hannibal Lecter…**  
  
_ Will Graham flipped through his mail. Invitation to the FBI Christmas party, holiday shopping ads and vet bills.  He paused at red envelope with a postmark from the FBI. Curiosity peaked, he opened it to find a Christmas card.  
  
 _Will,_  
  
 _Thank you._  
  
 _Dr. Frederick Chilton_  
  
Graham picked up what had fallen out of the card. It was a photograph.  Chilton had gotten away with minimal facial scarring while Freddie’s hair had faded back to red and wildly curly.  Both of them were each holding a child, Chilton holding a nine-month old girl with fluffy red hair while Lounds held a newborn baby with dark unruly curls.  There was a caption under the photo:  
  
 ** _Happy holidays from Dr. and Mrs. Frederick Chilton and their daughters Abigail and Beverly_**


End file.
